


Totally Married

by MissyAnn



Series: Becoming Whole [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU: Becoming Whole- Can Be Read Separately, F/M, Family Bonding, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, May be added to as main story progresses or kept as a one-shot, Misunderstandings, Or not, Over-protective Grif, Referenced Drug Use, Super Geek Simmons to the Rescue!, Swearing & Adult type Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyAnn/pseuds/MissyAnn
Summary: Grif turned slowly toward him…And, Simmons knew. He knew before Grif even opened his damn mouth.Busted!Son of abitch! Simmons just HAD to accidently tell on himself/reveal all his secrets to this fatass time and time again…Fuck!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: Characters have moments of insensitivity toward mental illness, other sexualities, and genders/gender identity due more to ignorance than cruelty.
> 
> For those of you that are reading the main story entitled - _We'll Always Be Together In The End_ : This is a one shot (For now.) jump in the timeline in belated honor of Valentine’s Day (Which was, also, mine & my sweetie’s anniversary. ☺). It doesn’t have any real spoilers, though, readers of the main storyline will likely catch on to some context clues and/or callbacks. I.e. Remember the things Grif said to Simmons in Hawaiian at “The Sleepover”? And, how Simmons secretly looked them up without Grif having any clue? Yeaaah… That’ll be addressed in this. ;D  
> Please see end notes for further info &, also, info re. the main story.
> 
>  
> 
>  

Grif and Simmons really didn’t have time to deal with the argument that seemed to have popped up between Tucker and Kai…

They were busy with their own endless bitching and debating.

But, when they heard-

“Bow Chicka Bow-”

And, then, Sister yelling more seriously, and to the point, than would _ever_ be expected of her, “Just shut up, Tucker!”

Grif was abruptly making a beeline toward them. Surprisingly, -or perhaps not so surprisingly if you knew how secretly protective he could be when it came to ‘his’ people-, quick enough, that it was _Simmons_ for once that was the one left hurrying after _him_ to catch up rather than the other way around.  
  
  
Well… not that Grif was normally ever one to “hurry” to catch up, per say… though, he did tend to, -without fail-, always be the one taking the rear- 

  
Uh, erm, didn’t- d-didn’t mean it that way! 

  
... _Anyway_ , the scene they came up on when they arrived at the temporarily agreed upon “safe-zone” area between the two bases was… odd, to say the least.

Tucker and Kai stood facing each other... Kai with a hip cocked, head [helmet] tipped back.

All attitude.

While Tucker’s body language was the complete opposite. All placation, and ‘Hey, baby, take a chill pill.’

And, when the two Reds realized _what_ (Or, **who** , to be more precise.) the two Blues, who hardly acknowledged them, were arguing about…

  
Well, it definitely gave them pause. 

  
“-don’t talk shit, you dumb loser!,” Kai was shrieking brattily, “My brother’s just poupou! He’s _always_ been, bitch! Doesn’t mean he can’t get his freak on like the rest of us!”

Tucker raised his hands in an attempt to pacify the pissed off Blue… Yellow?... Whatever, “Hey, baby, I never said…Wait, what? He’s...poo…poo?”

“Fuuuck…” Grif groaned aloud as Simmons slanted him a look.

“No, no. That’s cool…” Tucker tried to insist, but, then, after a short moment of silence he huffed out, sounding like a total fucking CHILD, “Fuck it, I’m _**telling** , bitch_. Grif! Sister just called you shit!”

Grif couldn’t have sighed harder if he tried, “I’m standing right here, dumbass!”

“I _know_! That’s what I’m saying! What a total bitch, right? Send her to her room or something!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sa- Stop snickering, nerd!,” Grif shoved the, apparently, much too amused Simmons back a few steps before once again turning his attention to Tucker, “Look, dude. Three things. One: I don’t care. Two: I can’t send her to her fucking room. She’s on **your** team. And, three: I _really_ don’t care.” 

  
Simmons chuckled a little, but stepped forward to stand back at Grif’s side. Apparently, HE had to be the one to get these idiots in line. What the hell else was new?, “Grif, stop being such an asshole, and just tell him there’s a… like a language miscommunication… thing… going on here.”

Grif turned slowly toward him…

And, Simmons knew. He knew before Grif even opened his damn mouth.

  
_Busted!_

  
Son of a **bitch**! Simmons just HAD to accidently tell on himself/reveal all his secrets to this fatass time and time again…

Fuck! 

  
Grif’s voice was undeniably suspicious as he asked, “How would YOU know that, Simmons? Since when you speak Hawaiian, huh, smartass? You studying crap behind my back again?!”

Simmons _squawked_ in instant offense- He couldn’t help it! Grif could be such a freaking **dumbass** , sometimes!, “No!... Maybe… And, that doesn’t make ANY logical sense. How can you study _behind someone’s back_? That’s just fucking dumb.”

Grif, outraged on behalf of all non-geeks everywhere, argued, “It’s more nerd stuff!”

  
Kai and Tucker just stood there watching them like they were chillin’ at some fuckin’ low-budget rom-com or some shit.

They wished they had popcorn and sodas-

And, M&M’s, and milk duds, and red vines, and black licorice, and Skittles, and a big ol’ fat dooby ta’ pass-

They both had a, uh… a sweet tooth.

“It’s- It’s n-not more ‘ _nerd stuff!_ ’,” Simmons was squeaking angrily.

  
“Uh… Is the gray guy really pissed? I hope they don’t get divorced!,” Kai murmured in an undertone to Tucker.

“Nah. It’s cool, baby,” Tucker soothed, “I think this is just how married people like _communicate_ or some-”

  
“We aren’t married!,” Grif and Simmons turned to yell at them in unison, but, then, they, instantly, turned back to each other, and continued with the bitching.

  
“Totally married,” Tucker whispered, and Kai hummed in silent agreement. 

  
Simmons poked a slender, gloved finger into Grif’s chestplate as he persisted with the making of his perfectly rational and reasonable argument, “And, listen, if you’re going to try to be sneaky and say words around and **to** me that I don’t understand, you _better fucking **believe**_ that I’m going to _find out what they mean_. That’s just a fundamental fact of…”

Grif cut him off. His hand reaching up to close, -it seemed completely reflexively-, around the redhead’s wrist. And, pulling slightly until the other man’s gloved palm was flat against his armor covered chest (They both ignored or didn’t notice Kai’s exclamation of, “That’s hot!”), he said in just the _smirkiest_ tone, “Yeah, Simmons? I gotta stop you right there. Cause you **SO** know you aren’t allowed to use words with ‘fun’ in them. It just doesn’t fit your image… _Nerd_.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you idiot,” Simmons snapped, trying to pull his wrist out of Grif’s unconsciously, but very obviously, possessive grasp.

  
For a second, Grif didn’t let him go. In fact, his hold on him only seemed to tighten.

But, before Simmons could get antsy… Grif seemed to remember where they were- And, that Tucker and _Sister_ were right there… and he released him.

  
Still a little reluctantly, though.

  
Simmons let out the breath he hadn’t been aware of holding, and turned to Tucker, “Look, man, um… just let me pull up my translation app on my HUD…”

  
-Oh, boy. Annnd, here we go-

  
Grif let out a very sudden, and very Simmons sounding, squawk of outrage, “You. Unbelievable. Nosy. **Fuck!** You have a _translation app programmed into your HUD!_ ”

“What’s that? Some kinda kinky porn app? I wanna see! I haven’t got in a real good whack off in _forever_ ,” Sister complained, seeming more than put out by that painful fact.

  
Poor Grif groaned in annoyed exasperation.

  
“Yeah, dude!,” Tucker, though, agreed full-heartedly with the girl, before… “Me, t-… Wait, what?... Did that chick just say… ‘whack off’? Did anyone else just hear that?... No, for real, though, did anyone…? Dudes?”

Grif ignored the living fuck outta the Blue, while Simmons, very skillfully, if he did say so himself, ignored them ALL. Instead, focusing on imparting _knowledge_ to his fellow man (And, Kai.) as a good citizen gifted with a superior IQ is called to do.

And, in his best ‘Listen up, assholes. I’m _teaching_ you intellectual normie (At best.) dumbasses something here!’ tone, he went on, “Alright, here it is... Poupou means… Short and husky… Huh. Yeah, that’s a good one for Grif actual-”

“Yeaaah… Dude, ya know what? I _really_ don’t care about that anymore.” Tucker leaned toward both the Reds with predatory intent. Focusing in on the suddenly fidgety Simmons, in particular, “What **_I_** wanna know is what the fuck **Grif’s** been sayin’ to **you** that you need a _translation app_ to figure out. Bet it’s _slutty_. Bow chicka bow w- Oh! Or, is it all like romantic crap that he’d never say in English?”

“Oh, yeah!,” Sister was all perky and bouncy again, “Grif’s _always_ been a secret sweetie! You shoulda heard the stuff that he used to have Ken say to Barbie!”

  
Simmons and Tucker snorted in near unison, instantly forgetting all about different languages and apps.

Cause, c’mon! The idea of Grif playing DOLLS with Sister- even if they’d been kids-, it was kinda _beyond_ comical.

  
“If he woulda just stayed on his hormone meds, they could’ve been happy forever, huh, Dex?,” Sister continued, sounding strangely dreamy.

Grif obviously felt the other two men’s eyes turn to him.

“Uh, yeaaah… Wait, wha… no! That was your thing! And, I think you’re… confused… They were ADD pills, Kai. You _know_ that!”

Kai tossed her head haughtily, “Aren’t they all the same thing, though?”

“Oh my fucking… Seriously? Did you _seriously_ just say that? What the FUCK, Kai? How many goddamn times do I have to tell you! Pills. Don’t. Do. whatever you want them to! Son of a bitch! You can’t get high off aspirin! And, hormone meds… I thought Kira would’ve told you-… Fuckin’ hormone meds aren’t-”

“Oh yeah, that reminds me!,” Kai cut in, excitedly, “Kira gave me a letter to give you if I found you.”

  
She produced a lavender colored, somehow, still flowery scented, envelope out of seemingly nowhere.

Simmons and Tucker asked at the exact same time, though, in entirely different tones: “Wait, what?… Who’s Kira?!”

And, Grif, like a real smooth mother fucker, started tossing out answers all willy-nilly like he couldn’t settle on the safest one. “No one- The old neighbor- Kai’s sitter.”

“ _Which is it, Grif?_ ,” Simmons couldn’t help the very evident scowl that came clearly across in his tone OR that settled across his thankfully visor-covered face.

“Oh, you **totally** fucked her! Bow chicka bow wow!”

“Well, duhh. She WAS his first girlfriend,” Kai, oh so helpfully, informed everyone, “Even if she IS old enough to be our mom…”

“Fuckin’ _awe_ some!,” Tucker cried out, “Kinky, dude!”

  
_*Sigh*_ One thing you gotta know about Tucker? He just lived for being over-involved and, perhaps, TOO invested in his friend’s love l-… Well, basically, he loved to live vicariously through other people’s sex lives, regardless of whether he was ‘gettin’ some’ himself at the moment. Simmons and Grif would come to know this VERY well. And, the Blue’s perv ways were already starting to shine through, even back then.

  
“This I _gotta_ hear,” the Blue insisted.

Grif paid him no heed. But, rather, addressed Simmons (Although, he wouldn’t quite look at him.), “That is NOT true. It’s not! She’s like five, six… or seven… years older tops.”

“Yeah, but it’s been awhile, Bro.” Sister said craftily, as if she was calling his ass out like a little bitch, “How much older than you is she NOW?”

  
Tucker was nodding vigorously like this made total sense, “Yeah, yeah!... Wait… what?”

  
“I don’t think that’s how it works, Sister,” Simmons said in such a surprisingly reasonable tone that Grif, -who had been avoiding directly facing him since the word ‘Kira’ had dropped from his sister’s big, fat interfering mouth-, finally turned to him in relief.

“Right? I can’t get these two idiots to understand any-”

“YOU,” Simmons spit out the word, “Aren’t you going to open your letter?”

“Oh, hell yeah!,” Tucker crowed, “Maybe she sent _nudes_!”

“Yeah! You know, I wouldn’t be surprised?,” Kai mused aloud, but, then, she declared, “You better freaking share, Bro. I need some new material for jackin’ it, like _now_.”

“Me, too, dude! Wait… gross!”

  
“Huh… you’re probably right,” Sister agreed in a surprisingly subdued tone, “I mean, she DID take care of me after Dex got drafted, even, though, they were broken up, and she’d moved in with some chick… Prob shouldn’t talk trash… Whoops…”

  
“…She…she did that?... That was nice of her…” Simmons trailed off, sounding deflated and defeated.

“I don’t know how good of a job she did with all the ‘trouble’ you keep getting into,” Grif protested, “Not to mention the fact that you’re fucking **here** , Kai!”

“Hey, she kept me alive, didn’t she? And anyway, you know she doesn’t believe in keeping people from ‘following their path to becoming the one and only true self they really are inside’!”

Simmons jolted at the words that obviously hadn't originated from Kai herself... but she didn’t notice, instead, choosing to tack on a high-pitched, “She’s a freaking _guru_ , you loser!”

  
Well, at this point, Tucker had had just about enough of all this dancing around what he obviously saw as the IMPORTANT frickin’ issues here, and he abruptly yelled, “What the fuck’s going on! Can we get back to what _matters_ , now? Ya know, like the naked lady letter?!- Bow chicka bow wow!”

  
Everyone ignored him, of course, and Grif continued with telling off Sister. Like this was so their _thing_ , apparently.

Huh… Seemed to be Grif’s “thing” with everyone he was close to. If not apathetic, then overly bitchy, sarcastic interactions.

Wow. He had really shitty social skills…

  
Not that Simmons was one to talk…

  
But, anyway, Grif was on a fucking roll, “So, who you _really are_ is a brat that sneaks off-planet, and sluts it up with an entire ship of soldiers, huh? Huh, Kai?”

“Wellll… lemme think… Yep. Sounds pretty right on. Right to the twat.” You could actually HEAR the grin on the troublemaker’s face.

  
“HOLY FUCK!-”

  
And, even though Simmons was insanely Red team red (Which, luckily, his helmet hid.)... he still felt compelled to mumble, “I, uh… um… think she meant ‘to the tee’? You know? Grif?”

“Shut up, Kissass. I wanna ask Sister something. Just one, ONE fucking question… Are you mother fucking pregnant, again, Kai?... _Son of a bitch_ , Kai, ARE YOU? Look me in the fucking eyes…”

  
“How’s she supposed ta’ do that when you’re both wearing helmets, dude?,” Tucker questioned reasonably.

  
“…and tell me the truth. I won’t get mad, I promise.”

  
“Why am I even fucking here if all you losers are gonna ignore my awesome ass? This is retarded as fuck,” Tucker lamented.

  
“Pshaw,” Sister waved Grif off, “You _always_ say that, and then you _always_ get mad. So laaame.”

“Wait, what… What does that mean? What does that mean?! So you are? You are! Fuck, Sister! Quit with all the slut shit! How many times do I have to tell you to remember Mom, and don’t embarrass the family!”

“But _you’re_ my family, Dex,” she replied, sounding a little confused.

“ _Exactly_. Don’t embarrass me!”

  
“Grif, give the kid a break,” Simmons, outta the blue, piped up. It, honestly, seemed to surprise everyone. Even Simmons, himself… But, still, he forced himself to continue, “You don’t- don’t have ta’- ta’ be so hard on her… Just- Just shut up already.”

“What?,” Grif asked incredulously, “YOU wanna deal with this crap? You can’t even talk to a chick without gettin’ all light-headed ‘n shit.”

“Well, she’s not really like an actual chick…” Simmons began in a reasonable tone.

“What the fuck!,” Tucker yelped, “I dunno how I coulda _missed_ that, but, now, I feel real weird about something I did earlier…  Ya know, during alone time… uh… behind my rock…”

“So I’m really not an _actual_ chick?,” Sister’s head cocked thoughtfully… and, then, she _whooped_ in delight, “That must mean dudes can get pregnant, now! _Awesome_. About time those fuckers started pullin’ their weight. We bitches been keepin’ the numbers up for you lazy fucks _forever_.”

  
Grif’s whole body language screamed toward Simmons, ‘Look what you’ve done, you dipshit!’

  
“N-No, No!,” Simmons stammered, “I meant like she’s your Sister. Your little Sister. It’s kinda different.”

Grif just hummed disbelievingly at him.

“Look, whatever,” the redhead turned back toward the excitable girl, steeled himself, and asked, “Sister…are you, uh, um…uhuh…. Are you, uh…”

  
Or, make that _tried_ to ask.

  
“Oh, golly gee, Grif,” the Hawaiian man’s voice practically dripped with sarcasm, “I don’t know _what_ your problem is. Stand back! I’m Super Geek! And, Unplanned Pregnancies don’t phase me, at all! _Let ME handle this._ ”

“What the fuck was that?,” Tucker wondered.

Grif shrugged, “I’m just trying to speak his language. You know, _Smartassian_.”

  
Simmons tipped his head back as if the answers to Grif’s idiocy might be written in the sky, “Annnd, we’re back to that again… Are you done making up dumb words to make fun of me with, yet?”

“Hell, no, I’m not _done_. But, check it out, man, I’ll be cool, -I mean, I know you don’t know what that word **means** , but just go with it-”

“Such a prick,” the redhead sighed.

“-An’ I’ll even use some REAL nerd words for ya. You’d like that, huh, Kissass? Lessee… How’s about… Klingon?”

“Grif will y-!,” Simmons started in a tone overflowing with exasperation.

“Nah. You’re right. For once. I think you’re more of a Vulcan type. Ya know, ‘Live long and prosper’, bitch. Or, no, wait! How ‘bout Ewokese? Something nerdy AND cheesy.”

“Are you done fucking with me, yet?”

“ **Never** … But… Eh... I dunno… Guess, I’ll pick it up later,” Grif said flippantly as he shrugged.

  
The ‘when it’s Just Us’ was left unspoken, but heavily implied.

  
“Yeah, that’s good. Because we still got a potential issue here,” Simmons reminded him snarkily.

“Ahhh, come on. Listen, man,” Grif murmured, all teasing and fucking around seemed to be forgotten as he sidled up even closer to him, “Can we talk about this later? Like… when they’re not around?”

“N-Not the l-letter, you idiot!,” Simmons sputtered out, “Your Sister!”

“Oh, yeah, right… I kinda… wanted to forget about all that, and just… chill out in the Chill Zone for a while?…”

“Grif!”

“What? I didn’t say you weren’t invited, dude! Come ooonn,” he wheedled.

  
“Fuck it, I’m in!,” Tucker exclaimed.

  
“No!,” Grif and Simmons both shouted at him. 

“Fine,” Tucker audibly pouted, “Assholes…”

  
“Sister….Kai…” Simmons took a deep breath as she jumped a little at the sound of her name.

Tucker might’ve been listening and watching like a hawk while her brother and his husband bickered…

-Like he **really** seemed to think that if they got worked up enough, they’d fuckin’ jump each other n’ just start goin’ _at it_ or something-

But, she _doubted_ it, and, blahhh, marriage stuff was SO boooring, anyways.

So, maybe, she’d sorta zoned out a little.

  
Even without bein’ in a specified “Chill Zone”.

  
Yeah, you better believe she’d caught that part. She WAS a Grif, after all. But, what was a “Chill Zone” in Blood Gulch, though? And, most importantly, did it have good cush, free booze, and plenty a’ snacks?

Really, she needed to know these kinds a’ things, so she could-

  
“Are you p-pregnant, and is Tucker the father?,” All at once, her brother’s gray guy husband practically BARFED the words at her feet. 

  
“Whoa…” Kai, suddenly, couldn’t remember what the hell she’d been thinking about. Gray guy was _whacked_. Even if there was this real aggressive, dom side that came outta nowhere with the dude that was really scary hot n’ kinda crazy- Well, fuck a rubber duck! Seemed like his nerd side was actually even _crazier_.

I mean, Fuck. Me, did he even KNOW her brother? Was this pretty-ass bitch _trying_ to get some asshole killed?

  
Tucker had frozen in place, but, now, he yelped out, “Shit! Should I start running? I think I’m gonna start running!”

“Tucker,” Grif sounded terrifyingly calm. Almost thoughtful, “I. Will. Kill. Your. Whole. Fucking. Family.”

“Hey, hey, not so fast, man! That could be **your** family, now, too, dude! Bow chick- Ow, ow! Fuck!”

  
Grif had the Blue in a headlock, and no one was even sure how or when that had happened.

  
“Look, seriously, man, we never did anything that coulda gotten her **pregnant**! I swear! I don’t think… Can those little dudes make their way around from other places?...Maybe, I don’t exactly know how that part works…Shit! Not the face, man! Sister, tell him!”

  
Grif stopped almost idly socking Tucker in his helmeted head to ask his Sister in such a deceptively calm voice for someone slowly, yet surely, commencing to beat the living shit outta someone else…

“Sister, did this mother fucker, or one of those perverts on the ship get you pregnant?”

“Hmmm… Nah, I got the bleeds _right now_ … I’m perioding all up in my junk today,” Sister answered cheerfully,” And, I know you won’t believe me, Bro, but I been actually _trying_ to be more safe like you said. Boooring.”

“Sister!... First of all, Mahalo. I’m damn proud of you. But… how many times do I have to tell you not to tell people stuff like that?!”

  
“Yeah! Nobody wants to hear about girls and their leaking blood and tissue problems,” Tucker said conversationally, while still in a headlock. Like THAT was such a normal, and not gross thing to say, “Am I right, guys? Guys?”

  
“Shut up, Tucker…” Grif released him, and shoved him away before turning to the redhead, “Simmons? What’s up, man? Why you so quiet? You pass out from all the grown-up talk?”

  
*Blurk*

  
“Dammit, Kissass! Don’t you fuckin’ DARE throw up in your helmet again! You’ll drown, jackass! And, I’m NOT giving you mouth to mouth in front of Tucker!”

“Sooo you’d be _**givin’** it_ to him if I wasn’t here, huh? Huh? Bow Chicka Bow Wow!-… I think? Or, wait. Maybe not. The puke makes it a little less sexy,” Tucker mused, still rubbing at his helmeted head.

“Fuck you, nerd!,” Oh, now, Sister, -as her brother before her had been offended on behalf of all non-geeks everywhere-, was outraged on behalf of all hardcore partyers far and wide, “That’s quitter talk! How many raves you been to anyway, you giant loser?”

“… Lots,” Tucker assured her, “Lots…”

  
As the two Blues bickered, they failed to notice that the Reds had both already checked completely and totally out.

And, just found themselves unknowingly getting absorbed within their own personal world with each other as they so often unintentionally tended to do.

It may have started when Simmons gingerly placed his pointer and middle finger to his visor as if he wanted to be rubbing at the bridge of his nose, or above or below his– his eye.

  
Whether it was the still human one, or the newer cybernetic one… Grif couldn’t know.

  
And, in an instant, Grif, seemed to forget about everything that had just happened as he focused in on Simmons, and asked almost too quietly for the two Blues to hear, “You give yourself a fuckin’ headache from stressin’ the hell out, again?... Seriously, Kissass?... Did you forget your fucking pill?...”

“…”

“Dammit, Simmons! You know you can’t do that! You know how fast one of those goddamn headaches can fuck you up, and how it can...*Sigh*… It’s not… the eye, again… Is it?”

“Stop… Stop it… Sh-Shut up… You’re fucking loud… I’m… fine… I don’t need…”

“Right. Sure, Kissass,” Grif said a little grimly before turning to the other two… “Alright already. You two go back to your damn base. I gotta deal with the freaking nerd. AGAIN.”

  
He sounded totally put upon.

  
But, when Kai and Tucker glanced at each other, and, then, took a glimpse back at the other two soldiers when they were a good handful of yards away, after their ‘See ya laters’ and ‘Shut up! YOU don’t embarrass the family!’ goodbyes for now…

They both saw how close the two Reds were standing. How Grif had leaned even closer to murmur something unheard to Simmons, and how the redhead’s head had tipped down enough so that their helmets nearly touched...

They saw how Grif (Very evidently unaware of being observed.) raised a gloved palm to run down the back of the other Red’s helmeted head as if instinctively attempting to smooth down the shiny strands of long red hair that hid beneath the protective armor.

  
And, they saw how Grif’s hand settled onto the small of Simmons’ back, and how he gently, -so obviously _gently_ -, started to steer him back toward their base…

  
Tucker and Kai looked back at each other.

“Totally married,” They whispered it together this time as they nodded decisively in complete and total solidarity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaiian to English translations- Mahalo: Thank you / PouPou: Short and husky
> 
> I didn't tag Kai and Tucker as in a relationship because they really are more friends... that happen to have messed around... but they aren't in a relationship beyond that, although, they are close.
> 
> Also, I want to note that: Characters insensitivity toward other genders and sexualities is due more to ignorance than cruelty. And, also, in this AU, both Tucker and Simmons are currently unaware that Grif’s first girlfriend was a transgender female.
> 
> -Continued note to those that are following the main storyline (Or, whoever is interested in reading this. Hi!): You likely noticed that Richard (Simmons' "Alter".) was not present, and hardly mentioned, except briefly by Kai. This is simply due to him not being “awake” during this particular moment in this encounter (Remember, they _can't_ always be present simultaneously. This is touched on in _Chapter 20: The Missing & the Dead: Hope Amidst the Madness_, of the main story by Simmons Senior.), but it does, also, help to avoid major spoilers regarding what is coming up in the main story, as well as, helps to keep some things more ambiguous at the time of this jump in the timeline's release.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this more lighthearted moment as we are, within the next chapter or so, coming up on some dark material and a couple really pretty big reveals in the main story’s timeline (Which if you recall is currently, also, taking place around a week before the “tank incident”, so there’s _that_ coming up, too.), and I figured we could all use something a little silly and cute, but kinda low-key sweet, as well.
> 
> And, I really wanted to send a lot of love and thanks to the people that have stuck with the series. I've had an awful lot going on over the past year, and haven't been able to post as often as I would've liked. But, the next chapter in _We'll Always Be Together In The End_ will be coming up soon, and I will likely split it into a two-parter to get it out a bit faster.
> 
> Hope everyone’s well! Much love! ♡–MissyAnn❀


End file.
